The present invention relates to a golf club, and more particularly, to a golf club that has a structure of a club head capable of improving the distance of a golf ball.
Unlike other sports, generally, golf is the sport depending sensitivitely upon a player's drive shot and swing postures, a club's length, and his or her grasping state on a grip of the club.
There are three types of golf clubs used for striking a golf ball. Drivers are mainly used for the long distance fairway of the golf ball, irons for the positioning of the golf ball from a fair way to the green, and putters for rolling the golf ball into the cup.
Since the furthest distance of the golf ball is achieved with the drivers or irons among the golf clubs, it is very important to improve the distance of the golf ball through the drivers or irons. So as to maximize the distance of the golf ball, for example, conventional drivers or irons have heavy heads or long club lengths.
However, the conventional drivers or irons have the restrictions in the improvement of the distance of the golf ball due to a golfer's physical limits in using the heavy heads or long club lengths.